


Garcy + Handcuffs

by kt_anansi



Series: Smutty Garcy Fics... [5]
Category: Timeless (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M, Foreplay, Getting off, Handcuffs, Making Out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-11
Updated: 2019-06-11
Packaged: 2020-04-24 13:11:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19173979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kt_anansi/pseuds/kt_anansi
Summary: Just an indulgent piece for the Garcy Tumblr fandom.Enjoy!





	Garcy + Handcuffs

**Author's Note:**

> Formerly part of a multi-chapter fic. Now I am reposting as a series by request.

 

“You’re never going to get it,” Lucy said, her voice labored. Flynn could hear her struggling and the sound of metal hitting metal.

“Oh, that’s where you’re wrong, sweetie. I already have it.” Rittengoon number 78 squealed, her voice was high pitched and had a southern twang to it. Flynn could hear the soft slink of a chain falling, the woman was likely showing off the necklace. Well really, the flash drive- but he doubted she knew that.

“Look, I know you are only doing this for the money- or to keep your family safe… But, Emma, she is never going to pay you, she is never going to take you home. She is never going to let you just go. You know too much.”

“Are you saying she’s gonna kill me?” The woman asked. “Well, so be it. If she gives me the money, great. If she doesn’t, well at least I don’t have to suffer.”

“What a luxury,” Lucy muttered.

Flynn decided it was time for him to intervene- especially since he was unable to get a good look at the room without entering. He barreled in with his gun hoisted in front of him, ready to shoot. The Rittengoon was close to Lucy with her gun trained on her head. Lucy was still trying to pull the handcuffs from the metal frame of the bed.

“Get away from her!” Flynn yelled.

“Make me.” The goon seethed. Flynn honestly had no idea who she was, but she was in a maid’s outfit, so apparently, she was the sleeper. Flynn cocked his gun.

“I wouldn’t do that if I were you.” Another female voice came from the door that Flynn had just entered. He raised his hands, knowing that two guns against one left Lucy far too vulnerable. He turned slowly.

“Alma, get out of here, take the necklace to Emma.” Jessica Logan was standing at the entrance, her gun on Flynn.

“But, what about the orders to kill the woman?”

“I’ll do it,” Jess said as she motioned for the girl to come over to her. The girl listened. “Gun. Keys. Now.”

The operative complied. Once she was gone, Jess stepped toward Flynn. In a hushed voice, she made an offering.

“I have to cuff you both. But, I won’t hurt you- or Lucy. I’ll say I heard the cops coming or the Lady of the House. Whatever. Flynn, get over here.”

“What makes you think I won’t kill you?” Flynn growled.

“Because, you won’t kill Wyatt’s wife, and his child- an innocent child. You know all too well what it is like to lose your family.” Flynn knew she had him there. “and I am not hurting you or Lucy, because I know Wyatt would never forgive me. And believe it or not, I want my family together.”

“You have a weird way of showing that.” Lucy scoffed, as she rolled her eyes.

“I don’t expect you to understand,” Jess said. It wasn’t mean, just factual.

“I am not giving you my gun,” Flynn said.

“I am not asking for it,” Jess said. “Just get over there.”

Flynn tucked his gun away, and Jess did as well. Both skilled field operatives were very aware of how close they were to their guns. That was what made Flynn not pull it. He couldn’t risk her shooting Lucy.

Slowly, Jess unlocked the cuffs. Instead of re-cuffing on the immovable metal post, Jess chose a rod on the interior of what could be considered the headboard- she slinked the chain around it, leaving the other cuff available. This was something Flynn knew he could break out of- even if it would take time.

“Okay, Flynn. Wrist.” Flynn gave her his left hand, and she quickly snapped the cuff around his wrist. Lucy was kneeling on the bed, with her head down, staring at the cuffs. Flynn couldn’t see her face, all he saw was her hair- as if she was hiding in it. Was she hiding from him? The thought made his heart ache a little. Maybe she was hiding from Jessica? He couldn’t be sure. She had been acting strange ever since last night. They had been relaxing in his room, and she had tried to kiss him. Flynn’s response had been… less than ideal, which led to a very embarrassed Lucy leaving his room before he could even string together words. She had been avoiding him all day. Even going off on her own, when they were supposed to be working together.

Lost in thought, he almost didn’t notice Jess leave. The door slammed shut, and Lucy looked up at him.

“She’s gone.” He said. “Are you hurt?”

“The Maid. She got my head when I found the necklace. I woke up like this.”

“Are you dizzy?”

“No. I think I’m fine… Are you okay?”

“Yeah.” He said, as Lucy suddenly looked away, it was as if looking at him was too much for her. “Lucy-“

“Look. Let’s just get out of here, okay? I am not interested in being embarrassed further.” She said, shaking slightly.

“Lucy, it’s not your fault, the woman had a gun to your head.” Flynn felt confused as Lucy rolled her eyes.

“That’s not what I am talking about.” She snapped.

Before Flynn could register exactly what he was doing, He was kneeling and using his free hand to tuck a piece of hair behind her ear.

“That’s better,” He said softly when her honey brown eyes made an appearance. “I am sorry that I embarrassed you, and that I hurt you.” His hand was still lingering by her ear, as he searched her eyes for forgiveness. “And I am sorry, we are in this situation… I couldn’t let them hurt you though.”

“You are so confusing.” Lucy said, “But, thank you. I guess… I forgive you.”

“How am I confusing, Lucy?” He asked, genuinely wanting to know.

“Oh, c’ mon!” She said, eyes going wide, “The way you talk to me, the way you look at me, the way you touch me… Then you won’t even kiss me?” She gathered herself. “I mean, shit or get off the pot, Flynn. Seriously.”

Flynn felt his eyes narrow. She thought he was leading her on?

“Lucy…” He breathed slowly. “I was… surprised. I just didn’t expect you… to feel that way about me.”

“Oh.” She looked like she was going to say more, but, didn’t. Flynn was suddenly very aware of how close he was to her. Staying on his knees, he stretched forward and kissed her on the cheek. He heard her let out a tiny laugh. Her breath caught when she realized he was kissing her little by little until he reached her mouth.

When he got there, he didn’t hesitate- he kissed her fully. Her free hand in his hair, while he found her waist, she slid off the side of the bed and onto his lap- which earned a laugh from him. Flynn trailed kisses along her jaw, and down her neck, as Lucy hummed in appreciation. He had no idea that this was what she had wanted… Had he known sooner, he would have gladly of given it- and more- to her.

Lucy bucked her hips against him, making him throb with need.

“Lucy…” His voice was low and husky. What was she doing to him? He was hard against her, and she seemed to be fully appreciating it. She continued to grind against him. She had pulled herself hard against his chest- her breasts seemed like flames against him. He was catching fire.

Slowly, he lowered his hand beneath her dress and followed her skin to the small of her back. She was warm, soft, and he couldn’t help but wonder what she would feel like completely naked against him. As he massaged the small of her back, he kissed her neck with renewed fervor.

Her breath caught- she moaned into his neck, and Flynn felt her shudder. He pulled back to look at her, she was blushing profusely.

“Did you just?”

“Yeah…” She bit her lip nervously. Flynn kissed her, to signal that he didn’t mind. She swallowed hard and kissed him again. “Are you okay?”

“Well, I am going to need a minute, but I’ll live.” He said, laughing. “I can’t exactly do that…”

They both laughed, and kissed again, lazily.

A cough came from the doorway.

“You know… Most people wait a while to introduce kink…”

“Hi, Jiya…” Lucy said, blushing like crazy.

“Do you think you could maybe pick the lock?” Flynn asked.


End file.
